love school
by dulce candy
Summary: fantasía y muchos amigos con quienes compartir las aventuras del día a día, poco a poco el amor surgira de la manera mas inesperada.
1. cap 1: el regalo de un amigo

_**Capitulo 1: El regalo de un amigo.**_

Me desperté tarde, lo cual era muy poco común en mí, pues en la noche me había quedado despierta hasta tarde haciendo un trabajo de geografía, mi materia favorita. Hoy era un día especial, era mi cumpleaños, Nojiko me había logrado preparar un desayuno espectacular y un lindo collar de regalo. Me tuve que ir pronto después de desayunar y despedirme de mi hermana. Mis padres viven con nosotras pero a causa de sus trabajos han tenido que hacer demasiados viajes, cuando regresan pasan un día con nosotras y luego vuelven a partir. Como somos mayores nos podemos cuidar solas y ellos lo saben, por esa razón ellos parten sabiendo que nosotras estaremos bien. Ellos vienen una vez al mes, el día 15, ayer me llamaron para desearme un feliz cumpleaños adelantado pues tenían que partir a un lugar fuera del país.

Al llegar a la escuela me encontré con mis amigos, Sanji y Vivi, que me desearon feliz cumpleaños. Ellos eran mis únicos amigos de ese colegio, por que vivían anteriormente cerca de mí. Como estoy concentrada en mi estudio, para lograr ser alguien en el futuro, no me concentro mucho en socializar mucho.

-mi querida Nami-san, te he traído el regalo del fruto de nuestro amor- dijo Sanji con corazones en sus ojos. Sanji es un joven rubio, alto y guapo, pero es muy mujeriego, si tan solo no lo fuera tendría muchas admiradoras.

-¿Qué fruto de amor?- dijo Nami con cara de cierto desagrado.

-ya, ya Sanji-san, ten Nami-san, mi regalo- dijo Vivi, es una joven de cabellos celestes, ojos negros y es muy popular. Es hija del dueño de una gran empresa llamada Arabasta.

Recibí los dos regalos con mucho gusto, el regalo de Sanji era un rico chocolate junto con un hermoso vestido, según el tiene buen ojo para las medidas de las personas, y Vivi me regalo un hermoso joyero con todo tipo de joyas dentro. Después de agradecerles a ambos por los regalos, las clases transcurrieron normalmente, al final de estas nos fuimos a la casa de Sanji. La casa de Sanji era un restaurante llamado Baratie, en el vivía con su papa llamado Zeff, ya que su madre murió cuando era pequeño. Me dijo que íbamos a celebrar una pequeña once en conmemoración a mi cumpleaños nosotros tres. Nos divertimos toda la noche hablando de todo los que nos habían sucedido en el fin de semana.

- Kohza me dijo que quería salir conmigo- dijo Vivi un poco sonrojada.

-¿y que le dijiste?- dije intrigada.

- que si, es mi amigo desde siempre y me gusta mucho-

-que bueno-

-sii que bueno- dijo Sanji notablemente enfadado.

-vamos Sanji no te pongas celoso- le dije con cara picara.

- es que… es que…- tomo las manos de Vivi- no me puedes dejar mi Vivi-chuan-

-Sanji-san seguiremos siendo amigos-dijo Vivi.

-¿amigos?- se puso en un rincón emitiendo sonidos llenos de tristeza- si Vivi-chuan- seguía triste.

-ya Sanji-kun deja ya a Vivi que haga su vida-

-siiiii mi Nami-swuan-

Después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad, llegue antes de la once a mi casa y aproveche de darme un baño, después me fui a mi habitación y me quede dormida. Cuando me desperté mi hermana me estaba llamando para bajar, y tenia preparada un torta inmensa para festejar mi cumpleaños.

-aaah, gracias Nojiko-

-todo por mi hermanita en su cumpleaños- y me guiño el ojo. Mi hermana es alta y bella tiene 17 años a punto de cumplir los 18. Quiere ser profesora, porque dice que le encanta los niños y le gusta enseñar-oye y ¿como te fue en el colegio?-

-no secedio nada fuera de lo comun-

-¿como? y entonces ¿quien era?- dijo para si misma.

-¿quien era quien?-

-un joven esta mañana llamo un jovaen que dijo que era un muy buen amigo tuyo asi que pense que era tu novio-

-no tengo tiempo para novios,y ¿como se llamaba?- le restaba importancia.

-no se, pero dijo que usaba un sombrero de paja-

-¿sombrero de paja?-

FLASHBACK.

En un remoto lugar del East Blue, una villa llamada Fucsia, donde todo era pacifico y la gente caminaba tranquilamente en un dia nevado. por supuesto no faltaban niños jugando por todos lados.

-oye Luffy ¿como me quedo?-dijo orgulloso el niño de su dragón.

-ah, increíble- dijo Luffy con estrellas en los ojos- eres genial Usopp-

- si, pues el gran capitán Usopp siempre ha sido increi...-

Pero Luffy no le habia prestado mucha atencion ya que Makino los llamo "es hora de comer", y despues lo siguió Usopp porque temia que Luffy se comiera su comida. Después del almuerzo se fueron al parque a divertirse con los otros niños, allí se encontraron con un niño de pelo verde y que tenía una espada de kendo y una niña de cabello naranja que los miraba sonriente lista para jugar.

-¡Zoro, Nami!- grito Luffy corriendo hacia ellos junto con Usopp- perdón por llegar tarde-

-no llegaste tan tarde- dijo Nami sonriéndole.

-zzzzzz-

-¡NO TE QUEDES DORMIDO!- grito Nami ya enfadada.

-jajajajaja-se reia Luffy.

- por dios lo que es mi vida, oigan juguemos a la guerra de nieve- propuso Usopp.

- siiii- dijo Luffy sonriente.

- mala idea Usopp- dijo Nami.

- esta bien yo seré con zoro y ustedes dos juntos-

- narizón tramposo -dijo Nami- sabes que Zoro es bueno haciendo bolas de nieve-

- a mi no me importa, le ganaremos Nami- dijo Luffy decidido.

-por mi esta bien- dijo Zoro ya despertando de su siesta- les ganare.

-eso lo estamos por ver-dijo Luffy ya preparándose.

-¡¿Por qué tienen que ser tan competitivos?!-grito Nami, ya iba presintiendo que esa guerra no iba a parar hasta que unos de los dos se rindiera y conociéndolos bien sabia que con su fuerza sobrehumana no pararían hasta la noche.

-¡comencemos!-declaro Luffy.

-Zoro no te preocupes yo hare la barrera y tu te encarags de lo demas- dijo Usopp.

-por mi esta bien, mientras gane- dijo un Zoro despreocupado.

-jajaja, Nami ganaremso pase lo que pase- dijo un Luffy animado.

-no lo se, a mi no me interesan mucho estas guerras- decia Nami intentando zafarse.

-vamoooooooooooooos-

-esta bien-decia Nami.

entre bolas y bolas de nieve se paso toda la tarde, aunque tuvo un final raro Zoro se aburrio y se pudo a dormir, Luffy tenia hambre y estaba agotado, Usopp queria irse a casa porque le temia a la oscuriidad y Nami no quería olvidar esos lindos momentos porque pronto se mudaría del lugar a la que ella consideraba su hogar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-¿y que mas te dijo?- dijo Nami.

- bueno que te daria una sorpresa-

-que raro-

Se oyó el golpear la puerta y Nami se levanto a abrirla. Al abrirla se encontró con dos jóvenes altos y lindos. Uno tenia el pelo negro, ojos negros, usaba un sombrero de paja, pantalones negros, una playera roja y esbozaba una sonrisa cálida. El otro tenía el pelo verde, usaba un poleron negro y unos pantalones amarillos, con una Katana en su mano con funda blanca. Al verlos Nami se quedo sonrojada.

-Luffy…Zoro…-

-Hola Nami, tanto tiempo sin verte- sonrió Luffy.

-hola bruja-dijo Zoro.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?- dijo Nami reaccionando.

-bueno te lo contaremos, pero tenemos que pedirte un favor- dijo Luffy en tono de suplica.

-¿Qué?- Nami se temía lo peor viendo las maletas que tenían al lado.

-pero no te enojes ni nos golpees-dijo Zoro

-nos echaron de mi casa y queremos que nos dejes vivir aquí- dijo Luffy sin preocupación.

-….-el silencio se hizo largo-no- y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Vaaamooos Nami por favor- Luffy golpeaba la puerta.

- ¡ni loca! , ¿Como se atreven a aparecerse el día de mi cumpleaños y pedirme semejante cosa?- grito desde adentro.

-toma nuestra llegada como un regalo-dijo Zoro sonriendo.

-¿esto, un regalo?-

- es que mi abuelo me hecho por que me dijo que tenia que independizarme-

-¿y que coño se supone que haga yo?-

-¿nos dejas vivir aquí?-dijo Luffy tan inocente como simpre.

-¡No!, váyanse a otra parte-

-¿Qué sucede Nami?- dijo Nojiko - ¿tenemos invitados?-

- no, eran unos vendedores que pasaron ofreciendo una lavadora-

-- se escucho un grito desde afuera.

- vaya vendedores mas escandalosos dime ¿Qué quieren?-

-hermana por favor, ellos quieren vivir aquí porque se quedaron sin casa- dijo con un poco de esperanza de que su hermana se retirara

-mmmmm-Nojiko sonrió levemente y saco a Nami de la puerta, después la abrió y dejo pasar a los dos de afuera- disculpen como mi hermana los a tratado-

-no, no fue nada- dijeron los dos al unisonó.

-no se como debería pagárselos- decia con una sonrisa extraña en su cara, ya Nami temía lo peor.

-Nojiko, por favor…-

-¿nos dejas quedarnos a vivir aquí?-dijo Luffy mostrando su sonrisa.

-¿ellos no tienen sentido común?- dijo Nojiko.

-no, nunca lo han tenido y dudo mucho que lo logren tener-

-si Zoro, no lo tienes- decia Luffy.

-¡no quiero oir eso de ti!-

-bueno si ya terminaron por facor vayanse de...-dijo Nami.

-bueno que se les puede hacer, si son amigos de Nami pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que quieran- Nami no supo que hacer.

-gracias - dijo Luffy con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir?-

-aquí, síganme, deberian de agradecer que yo sea la hermana de Nami-

-gracias- dijeron los dos al unisono

Nami se quedo con la boca abierta mientras que esos tres sociabilizaban de lo mejor, _"este ha sido mi peor cumpleaños" _pensó antes de sentirse agotada, ver todo nublado y caer desmayada.

_**Continuara.**_

**_este fue mi primer fic y espero que les guste es que no soy muy buena en esto._**

**_por favor dejen reviews buenas o malas, acepto de todo, criticas pero no demandas._**

**_bye bye_**


	2. cap 2: ocultando el secreto

_**lo siento si me demore demasiado pero con el colegio y todas las cosas que hago en el dia no me dieron tiempo para lograr hacer algo "bueno", espero que les guste.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Revelando el secreto.**_

A las primeras horas de la mañana se sentía la luz del sol por la ventana, evidenciándome la simple razón de que el sol ya había salido. Baje un momento a tomar agua y vi a mi hermana preparando el desayuno, estaba haciendo huevos fritos con pan tostado.

-mmm, huele delicioso-

-son para las visitas-

-¿visitas?- dije curiosa.

-¿no te acuerdas?-dijo con tono de preocupada- ya temía yo que el desmayo de ayer te ocasionara algo-

-¿de que hablas?-

-es que lo que paso…-pero fue interrumpida.

-buenos días Nami-dijo un joven sonriente que bajaba las escaleras.

-no puede ser, no fue una pesadilla-deje caer el vaso derramando el agua.

-¿pesadilla?, jajajaja- dijo Nojiko burlándose- oye y tu- dijo ahora dirigiéndose al joven- ¿no tienes modales, que no me das los buenos días?

-ah lo siento, buenos días- dijo Luffy

-despierta a tu amigo que el desayuno ya esta listo-dijo Nojiko como si estuviera tratándolo como su hijo.

-¡que bien! ¡Comida!, oe Zorooooo-

Nojiko pronto comenzó a servir el desayuno cuando el joven alegre se iba a despertar al único que yacía dormido en la casa, mientras una joven de cabellos naranjos emitía un aire deprimente desde un rincón.

A mitad del largo camino de la calle de su casa pensó que debía de ser tarde, y se apresuro a llegar antes a la portería del colegio. Paso cerca de un negocio en donde el reloj marcaba las ocho menos cinco. El sol de la mañana ya había salido por completo y ella se subió en la primera micro que paso cerca de ella. Pronto se vio pensando en lo que menos quería recordar, en esos dos individuos que habitaban su casa como si fuera suya. Al bajarse de la micro se apresuro mas aun, ya era un hecho de que no había llegado a tiempo. En la mañana los dos jóvenes le habían prometido no acercarse a ella mas de 10 metros de su posición, pues lo único que le faltaba era que a esos dos se les ocurriera unirse a su colegio, pero bueno eso era casi imposible ya que era un colegio de "alta calidad" no permitiría que ellos entraran.

Al llegar al colegio salto el portón, ya que poseía una excelente condición física. Al llegar a la sala apenas abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a un chico de cabellos negros y una gran sonrisa en su rostro sentado al frente de su puesto.

-¿qqq haces aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?-grito Nami.

-ah Hola, llegas tarde, shishishishishi-dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

-no no puede ser, que me pase esto a mi-

-¿asi que se conocen?- pregunto la profesora, la cual era una mujer alta de largos cabellos negros, y que mostraba cierto enojo hacia Nami. Era la profesora Boa Hancock, una mujer de alta categoría, conocida por su gran belleza y su ego de mujer famosa porque fue una modelo famosa. Nami la odiaba con todo su ser.

-si ella y yo…-

Pero fue interrumpido por Nami- si lo dices TE MATO- a Luffy no le quedo de otra que decir que estaba bien. Nami se sentó en su puesto -¿como es que entraste en este colegio?-

-es que el director le debía algo a mi abuelo, así que no dejo entrar-

-¿nos?-

-si, Zoro y yo-

-no puede ser-

-tampoco es tan malo Nami-

-¿no es malo?-"para el quizás"- lo único que te pido es que no le llegues a contar a nadie, A N-A-D-I-E, ¿entendiste?-

-si, si me logro acordar-

-ohhhh- ya sabia lo que sucedería si todos se enteraban que Viviamos juntos, seguro que nos molestarían todo el santo día hasta la noche, pero de todas formas tenia que soportarlo así. Luffy y Zoro podrían ser molestosos pero algo bueno tendría que sucederle, su madre siempre le decía que no llorara por que si uno sigue sonriendo los momentos felices llegaran y eso era lo único que me quedaba por esperar. Luffy se daba vuelta cada medio segundo para pedirme una explicación a mi y yo se la daba pero sentía las miradas de todas mis compañeras posándose sobre ella y una en especial, la de la profesora que me miraba como si quisiera matarme ahí mismo. Al parecer Luffy era una persona popular. Al sonar la campana Luffy me tomo de la manoy me llevo volando a la sala de Zoro que estaba sentado en el último puesto de atrás, dormido como de costumbre. Luffy se acerco rápidamente y lo despertó, al parecer no le gusto mucho porque lo miro con una cara asesina. Antes de que me diera cuenta en el curso en el que me encontraba apareció una persona amable pero a veces desagradable.

-ooooooh Nami-swaaaaaaan-

-¿sanji-kun?-

-mi querida Nami-swaaan, no sabia que me extrañaras tanto como para venir a buscarme, o amor mío que suerte es la que me ha dado dios para conocerte y…. –

-¿Nami quien es el?-dijo Luffy interrumpiendo a Sanji.

-ah, el es Sanji-kun, Sanji-kun el es Luffy-

-hola-dijo Sanji con cierta cara de odio.

-hola me llamo Luffy-

-buenos días- dijo una dulce voz por detrás.

-Vivi- dijo Nami.

-ooh mis dos preciosuras han venido a visitarme, marcare este día como el mejor de toda mi vida-

-¿Qué acaso tienes un diario?-dijo Zoro.

-callate cabeza de alga-

-callate tu, cejas risadas-

-estupido marimo-

-tonto mujeriego-

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Vivi entremedio de toda la dicusion.

-bueno esto…-

-vivimos en su…-

-¿que te acabo de decir Luffy?-lo miro con una cara espeluznante.

-¿acaso es tu novio Nami-san?- dijo Vivi.

-¿Cómo piensas eso Vivi-chan? El no puede ser su novio-dijo Sanji ya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-bebe llorón- dijo Zoro aguantándose la risa, eso fue el inicio de una nueva discusión.

-¿y? Nami-san-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ni loca ya suficiente problemas me han dado esos dos para que creas que este tonto podría ser mi novio-

-¿problemas?-

-sii, lo primero fue que se fueron a vivir a mi casa…-"no puede ser, lo dije".

Todo se quedo en silencio, después de un rato de shock, de risas de Luffy y de Zoro que se había quedado dormido en su asiento se logro escuchar por toda la sala un "¿QUEEEE?" de parte de las dos personas que eran amigos de Nami. Le comenzaron a hacer un millón de preguntas, Nami lo único que quería era irse corriendo. Miro a Luffy y después a Zoro, los mataba con la mirada como si ellos tuvieran la culpa, pero ellos seguían relajados. No podía ser peor su día desde que los intrusos habían habitado su hogar.

_**continuara.**_

**_perdon por mucho dialogo, les quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews:_**

**_navegante: al parecer te gusta el LuNa y el ZoNA. gracias por tu review y por darme apoyo bye._**

**_dangerus love "LuNa": estoy leyendo tu fic "Save me" espero que lo continues pronto porque me gusto mucho. y gracias por tu comentario._**

**_one piece RD LuNa: creo lo mismo que tu al parecer no tienen sentido comun, gracia por el review y espero verte pronto por aqui._**

**_.21: si, son un par de barsas esos dos, bueno no puedo opinar mucho porque tambien me lo han dicho XD, gracias por la review._**

**_lucia-nami 14: gracias, que gusto que te haya gustado, y gracias por la review junto con el "kawai". espero lo leas pronto bye._**

**_XxOne PiecexX: y aqui el segundo capitulo espero que te guste y gracia por la review bye , leelo pronto ¿si?._**

**_bueno les agradesco a todos por tomarse su tiempo y leer este fic, cuidense mucho y prometo traerles pronto el tercer capitulo._**

**_XD se despide "dulce candy", mas les vale leerlo ¬¬_**


	3. cap 3: Nami, Luffy y Zoro

_**Capitulo 3: Nami, Luffy y Zoro**_

-No puede ser mi Nami-swan esta viviendo con este marimo, no lo permitire-

-Maldicion, ¡es por su culpa! Zoro, Luffy- dijo Nami

- ¡pero si tu lo dijiste!-grito Zoro

-me muero de hambreee- dijo luffy despreocupado

- Nami-san ¿como sucedió?- dijo vivi

-Despues te lo explico por ahora prometanme guardarme el secreto porfavor-les dijo a Sanji y a Vivi.

-esta bien- dijeron al unisono.

Sin embargo el resto del dia no pudo estar con ellos ni un solo minuto se tenia que encargar de dos pestes que lo unico que traian eran problemas, a Nami le tomo mucho trabajo controlarlos, golpeandolos constantemente, vigilando que Luffy no le robara la comida a nadie y que Zoro no se perdiera por donde iba, en una de esas hasta podria salir de el colegio sin darse cuenta.

Al llegar el final del dia de camino a casa Nami suspiraba agotada por el duro dia que le habia tocado, de vez en cuando observaba la constante alegria de Luffy y la pereza de Zoro, los que iban conversando tranquilamente. A veces se acordaba de las grandes aventuras que tuvieron al conocerse y los buenos amigos que eran. Cuando se fue de la villa, aquella vez se habia deprimido solo por la idea de no volverlos a ver nunca mas, pero ahora estaban alli viviendo con ella hace un dia, aunque no los soportaba no habian cambiado en nada, solo supo sonreir.

- eh? Luffy, ¿Dónde esta Zoro?- el que habia desaparecido de repente

-ah! Dijoque iba a buscar algo de espadas- dijo Luffy pensativo.

-¿Qué?

- no te preocupes el sabe cuidarse solo shishishishishi

-tienes razon… pero como volvera a la casa si se pierde hasta para ir al baño- dijo una Nami deprimida- espera aquí ire a buscarlo, no mejor ven conmigo no quiero perderte de vista.

-Pero Namiii tengo hambre

-¿Qué di jis te?- dijo Nami con una cara asesina

-Na…Nada, olvidalo- dijo Luffy asustado.

Comenzaron a buscar a Zoro, no debia estar muy lejos ya que hace mucho que no se habian separado. Lo encontraron en un callejon rodeado de lo que podria se runa pandilla, con tipos bastantes cabreados, al parece los habia hecho enojar.

-ah! Nami, mira ahí esta Zoro, ¡Oe, Zorooooo!- Nami lo golpeo- pero ¿Por qué me golpeas?

- Tonto no ves que esta rodeado- la banda los quedaron mirando, en verdad eran aterradores- maldicion nos vieron, esta bien Luffy es hora de correr si nos pillan nos matan

- pero ¿y Zoro?

- Dejalo el sabe cuidarse solo

- Ahora lo dices, pero no importa lo que pase yo no lo abandonare si quieres tu quedate aquí, yo nunca dejaria solo a un compañero- y se marcho corriendo al lado de Zoro poniendose en posicion al igual que el para empezar una pelea.

"yo nunca dejaria solo a un compañero", se quedo pensando Nami, esa era la frase que constantemente decia Luffy cuando pequeño cada vez que se metian en problemas. "Asi que en verdad no han cambiado en nada esos idiotas", penso. Cada dia era un problema y siempre terminaban peliandose, algunas veces porque Nami robaba.

-¿Tu quien eres?- le dijo un hombre grande y gordo con aspecto de asesino, tomandola a la fuerza.

-Oye sueltame maldito, Luffy, Zoro ayudenme- grito Nami.

-¡Nami!- grito Luffy saliendo en su defensa, pero todos se le lanzaron encima al igual que a Zoro, de repente Luffy con puño tras patada se quitaba uno a uno a sus enemigos de encima y Zoro agarrando un palo del suelo se sabía defender como si tuviera una espada en sus manos. Todos atonitos al ver comenzaron a sacar pistolas y amenazarlos, pero Luffy y Zoro solo con una mirada ellos huyeron de miedo. Habia un solo problema, se habian llevado a Nami con ellos.

Tras ellos salieron persiguiendo por todas partes y el gordo que la llevaba encima no encontraba la razon por la cual solo lo perseguan a el, tras alcanzarlo y rescatar a Nami, ya era de noche y los tres al llegar a la casa se sentaron en el sillon, estaban todos sucios, agotados, y Luffy muerto de hambre, por la larga tarde que habian pasado, a causa de eso los tres se quedaron dormidos en el comodo sillon.

A la mañana siguiente Nami se levanto y se dio cuenta que aun estaba sentada alli, Nojiko tenia turno nocturno en su trabajo por lo que no se encontraba en la casa. Apoyados en sus hombros Luffy y Zoro se encontraban dormidos, al verlos tan tranquilos, cosa que no era normal, Nami sonrio. Se levanto lentamente se fue a bañar y a cambiar de ropa, de hace mucho tiempo no habia pasado una tarde tan divertida.

-Naaamiii, tengo hambre- dijo un Luffy recien levantado, resfregandose los ojos del sueño.

-En verdad eres como un niño- dijo sonriendo- espera que te hago el desayuno en un rato mas. Por mientras ve a bañarte.

- estaaa biiieen- se fue caminando lentamente, se notaba que sus energias estaban agotadas.

Se puso un delantal y comenzo a hacer un gran desayuno despues de toda tenia que alimentar dos estomagos gigantes. Puso la mesa y solo espero a que Luffy sientiera el olor y viniera corriendo, exactamente fue lo que sucedió, despues de un rato bajo rapidamente a instalarse en la mesa mirando la comida emocionadamente y comenzo con su banquete. A Zoro fue necesario despertarlo a golpes, ya que si seguia asi era capaz de dormir todo el dia.

-¿que pasa? ¿Ya es de dia?- dijo bostezando.

-Si y mira que el desayuno esta servido, ve antes de que Luffy termine con todo.

-maldicion, dejame maldito

Nami se sento a la mesa y se quedo mirandolos, de nuevo estaban peleando por la comida, era unos inmaduros pero al mismo tiempo eso los hacia buenas personas. Llego Nojiko agotada del trabajo y dijo que se iba a dormir.

-Escuchen no quiero que se metan en problemas hoy, si lo llegan a hacer los dejare sin comida por una semana entera, no mejor aun les cobrare hospedaje y ya nada sera gratis- dijo Nami con una sonrisa y sus ojos de ambicion

- es injusto, sabes que Luffy tarde o temprano se metera en problemas, gata astuta- dijo Zoro nervioso

-no lo hare, lo juro- dijo Luffy

-no te creemos- dijeron Zoro y Nami al mismo tiempo

-Por cierto, ¿desde cuando se hicieron tan fuertes?- dijo Nami con curiosidad pensando en la pelea del dia anterior.

-Es que despues de que te fuiste mi abuelo regreso para las vacaciones y me llevo con el, me tiro por una acantilado que me dejo al lado de un bosque, y tuve que aprender a sobrevivir solo, asi me hice furte shishishishishi

- Yo estudie esgrima y todo tipo de arte con la espada, queria ser el mas fuerte de todos, pero a veces me perdia de ida a la escuela y terminaba en una ciudad distinta, no sabia que hacer por lo tanto tenia que atrapar ladrones o asesinos para ganar dinero y valerme por mi mismo

- Lo sabia son totalmente anormales- dijo Nami con resignacion

- es que cuando te fuiste todo se volvio un desastre y no pudimos mantenernos mucho tiempo en un solo lugar- dijo Luffy haciendo pucheros- aparte, despues de que por fin logre sali de ese bosque me encontre con zoro, pero despues de un tiempo de buscar la villa, cuando la encontramos mi abuelo no nos dejo entrar a la casa, la de Zoro la habian vendido por que era arrendada y no habia llegado nunca, y nos hecharon por eso vinimos a ti – lo dijo con una sonrisa enorme

- no puede ser, esperen ¿y Usopp? ¿que paso con el?

-Cuando llegamos a la villa lo buscamos, pero nos dijeron que no estaba, de hace tiempo que no habia vuelto, quizas se perdio al igual que nosotros, no ves que no soy el unico con falta de orientacion aquí- dijo Zoro mostrando una sonrisa pequeña

- no, si se que con ustedes no se puede tratar en ese tema, pero de todos modos tu eres el peor- dijo Nami

- seras…-

- Ya no importa, pero que raro que Usopp haya desaparecido tan de repente ¿quizas le habra pasado algo?-

- no te preocupes, nosotros sobrevivimos ¿por que el no? shishishishi

- pero es que ustedes no son humanos – acoto con toda razon

Siguieron camino a la esuela cuando un personaje se poso frente a ellos, un hombre alto ojos negro, pecoso y con el torso descubierto, usando unos pescadors rojos y trayendo consigo un sobrero y una mochila, como s hubiera estado de viaje.

-hola hermanito, tanto tiempo sin verte-

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo 3 de Love school, aparecio mi personaje favorito de toda la serie T-T, ah y disculpen por la demora C:, sigan leyendolo les prometo que los capitulos que vienen seran mas interesantes.**


End file.
